Modern machine tools are often adapted to move in various directions as they perform machining operations on a given work piece. The machines can be adapted to move via a variety of transmissions, including a wheeled platform which rides upon rails and which is powered by electrical or hydraulic primary movers, and screw conveyors which move the platform on which the machine tool is disposed back and forth as the threads of the screw are axially translated relative to a frame of the machine tool.
As the machine tool moves back and forth, side to side, or up and down, the machining operation of the machine tool will generate debris and contaminants, and coolant from the machine tool will often be expelled as well. Given the tight tolerances under which the machine tools are programmed to operate, the contaminants, debris, and coolant can often detrimentally disrupt these tolerances if they come into contact with the transmission means of the machine tool. In addition, electrical or hydraulic cables often extend from the machine tool to a power source and can also be detrimentally affected by such falling debris. It is therefore advantageous to provide some way of protecting the platform over which the machine tool moves to protect the transmission means from such debris, contaminants, and coolant.
Over the years, a variety of mechanisms have been employed for such protection. These mechanisms include way covers which are formed in the shape of telescoping sections which expand and contract with the machine tool as the machine tool moves over the transmission platform. The way covers can be shaped in a variety of configurations including, but not limited to, rectangular boxes, and cylindrical tubes. As the machine tool moves back and forth over the transmission platform, the individual boxes or tubes expand or contract to provide a covering for the transmission platform.
While such way covers have proven to be an effective means for protecting the transmission platform, they are fairly expensive to manufacture. This is due to two main reasons. One, the way covers often need to be manufactured from a substantially heavy gauge of steel to provide adequate protection given the industrial settings in which they operate, and two, the way covers are time consuming to manufacture in that each individual box or way cover must first be manufactured and then assembled together in telescoping fashion.
With prior art devices, the individual boxes of the way covers are often manufactured from a C-shaped enclosure and a C-shaped back panel disposed perpendicular to the enclosure. At the nexus between the back panel and the enclosure, spot welds are made to adhere the components together. Such a box will prevent solid debris and contaminants from reaching the transmission platform, but in order to prevent coolant and other fluid matter from passing therethrough, the joint between the back panel and the enclosure must be properly sealed. With prior art devices, silicone or an epoxy resin is sprayed or brushed over the joint between the back panel and the enclosure. The silicone or epoxy is expensive, and the spot welding and sealant application are time consuming. This results in a machine tool way cover which adds substantial cost to the overall expense of the machine tool.